


Best Friends

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ants, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader/Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson/Reader/Bucky Barnes
Kudos: 8





	Best Friends

Your heart lurched when you heard the loud clang from the kitchen. Muffled voices followed and you drew the covers over your head to try to block them out. Bucky and Sam were arguing yet again and you didn’t know if you could take any more of their bickering.

You hopped out of your bed when another clang sounded and rushed to the kitchen.

“WHAT ARE YOU-” you cut yourself off at the sight before you. The kitchen table was covered with food, the countertops were filled with dishes, and two Avengers packing what seemed to be a picnic basket.

“Morning, y/n!” Bucky beamed as he placed the food that he was holding into the basket. 

Sam walked over and scooped you up into a hug and placed a kiss on your cheek, “Morning, sweet cheeks, how’d you sleep?”

“What’s going on?” you asked, completely ignoring Sam’s questions.

“We’re taking you on a picnic,” Bucky stated matter-of-factly. “To apologize for our constant arguing.”

You crossed your arms over your chest and scrunched your nose. “Why don’t you two just stop arguing?”

“Nah,” Sam refused. “The picnic’s easier. And besides, we get to spend time with our favorite girl.” 

Sam’s smile broke your resolve. You could never refuse him when he smiled at you, and he knew it. His smile grew when he realized that you’d given in.

“Ok, go get ready. We’re leaving in 30 minutes.” Sam physically turned you around and gently shoved you from the kitchen.

Your mind wandered as you got ready. If they wanted to apologize for always arguing, you weren’t going to stop them. You wondered if maybe you’d get the courage to actually tell them how you feel about them. After living together for over a year, your feelings for the two of them had grown. At first, you thought it was just a crush and that it would pass, but it only grew stronger. You wanted to be with both of them, but you also didn’t want to ruin your friendship. You’d tried going out on dates but nothing really compared to spending time with them.

Shaking yourself from your thoughts, you chose your favorite sundress and sandals and put your hair into two puffy buns. When you walked into the living room, Sam and Bucky were waiting for you, picnic basket ready to go. 

Sam was the first to spot you and his jaw dropped as he stared. You began to get a little self-conscious and you began to fidget.

Bucky cleared his throat and spoke, “You look great, y/n, doesn’t she Sam?”

Sam nodded but didn’t say anything. He stood and grabbed the picnic basket and headed towards the door. He held it open as you and Bucky walked past him.

Bucky grabbed hold of your hand and led you to the elevator. He held your hand the entire way to the park and you tried to engage Sam in conversation but he refused to talk to you. Once you all made it to the park, Bucky laid down the blanket and began setting out the food. You attempted to help, but they both moved your hand away and told you to relax.

The sun felt good on your shoulders, you hadn’t realized how much you missed being outside but you were grateful that these two brought you here.

You were deep in thought until you felt something crawling across your hand. You quickly looked down and screeched when you saw the trail of ants leading up to your arm.

“Oh shit!” Sam yelled. “We’re right next to a fucking anthill!!!”

You’ve never moved so fast. You felt like ants were crawling all over you as you watched the two quickly throw the food back into the basket, arguing the entire time.

“Why would you choose this spot, Bucky?”

“It looked fine to me! I didn’t realize they were anthills!”

“Guys, let’s just find another spot, okay?” you offered. “I’ll pick this time.”

You looked around and found a different spot. This spot was closer to the pond and when you got over to it, you didn’t see any anthills. You sat down and cloud watched as they began to set up the picnic once again. You were excited because you were actually beginning to get hungry since you didn’t have breakfast.

Sam came and sat next to you after a few minutes and sat a plate of fruit covered in honey on your lap. “Thanks, buddy!” you smiled up at him and began to eat. Bucky came over and sat on your other side and handed a plate to Sam. As Sam reached for his plate, his hand accidentally knocked yours over, spilling fruit and honey all over your dress.

“Y/N!” Sam yelled. “I’m so sorry!” He tried to clean up the mess that he made. You and Bucky both laughed as you attempted to help him.

“It’s okay, Sam,” your sides were beginning to hurt from laughing so hard. “Accidents happen.”

You were almost done picking up the fruit when you felt something wet hit your arm. You ignored it until you felt a few more hit your leg as well. You looked up at the sky and a few more raindrops hit your face.

“Guys?” you mumbled. “Did either of you check the weather?” 

They both froze and right when they looked at you, the skies opened up and drenched the three of you.

You scrambled to your feet and helped them clean up as fast as possible before racing to the nearest shelter. You laughed the entire time you ran, and you laughed harder when you saw the serious looks on Sam and Bucky’s faces.

“This was fun, guys,” you giggled. “Come on, it’s funny.”

It took a few seconds, but they both began to laugh. When their laughter died down, Bucky spoke. “So do you forgive us for always arguing?”

You chuckled, “Yeah, you two are my best friends. I can’t stay mad at either of you for long.”

Bucky frowned and turned away from you. You pouted before shooting a questioning look at Sam, who was also frowning at you.

“See, that’s the thing, y/n,” Sam finally spoke. “We don’t want to just be friends, and we believe you feel the same way. Am I right?”

You looked from Sam to Bucky, then back again. Your heart sped up but you managed to nod your head.

“Good,” BUcky finally spoke. “Because I don’t know if I would have been able to watch you go out on another date.”

“Well,” you clarified. “I do have to go on one more date.”

Bucky tensed beside you. “What?”

“There’s one more date that I need to go on,” you repeated.

Sam chuckled. “Y/n, would you like to go out on a date with us?”

Bucky shook his head and smiled, “Yeah, how about it, y/n? You wanna go on a date with us?

You smiled and linked your hands within theirs, “I’d love to.”


End file.
